Confined Spaces
by Blackace70
Summary: But despite everything; despite the situation that the two were in. Yang couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "I always dreamed of having you in between my legs one day." She smirked "I just wished that the setting was much more...comfortable." Male!RubyxYang; One-shot.


**Yo guys, Ace here with a quick one-shot for you guys. Nothing big, just something I slapped together while I worked on other stories. It's Enabler/Burning Rose, featuring Garnet. Cause why not?**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters. All property and rights belong to RoosterTeeth. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

 **-X-**

Garnet couldn't honestly believe the situation he was in right now. He looked up, mentally wondering which God above Remnant he pissed off to land in this predicament.

He tried to shift himself around. In an attempt to try and see if he could get out of the current situation he was in. That proved to be a mistake, as he managed to elicit a grunt and a slight moan from the only other person he was stuck with. He saw a lilac eye glance down at him.

"You okay there Garnet?"

A deep shade of red overtook Garnet face as he looked away. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He mumbled lowly.

You might be wondering to yourself just what exactly type of situation that Garnet could be in that could be making him feel highly uncomfortable. The answer was relatively simple. He and Yang were currently trapped inside a deep pit. The space of which was rather small for either of their liking. But the real issue wasn't where they were trapped. But rather the position on HOW they were trapped in the pit.

Garnet found himself straight as a pencil. Wide eyed with his face as red as his cloak as he found himself in front of Yang.

. . .While he was stuck right in between the blonde's pair of long slender legs.

Yang harbored a deep blush of her own as she noticed Garnet keep his gaze down. Trying to find anywhere to look but up at her. As her face was being obstructed by a pair of two large (and lovely he would admit) mounds that were being strained against Yang's top. Due to the position that she was in. During their time in this predicament. Yang couldn't help but think how she and Garnet landing in this situation in the first place.

It had been a simple joint mission of clearing out grimm alongside with Team CFVY. And for the most part, it seemed that it would be a straightforward. Until more Grimms had started appearing in the area. It wasn't so much that they were overwhelmed. But everyone of their respective teams had ended up getting separated in order to get away from the Grimms.

Which brings us to Garnet and Yang.

In an attempt to get away from the pack of Ursas. The hunters/huntress in question had ended up falling into a conveniently placed pit. The fortunate part about it was that because of that, the Grimm had failed to locate where the two were. Unfortunately, after the horde of monsters had left and the danger had passed. The two had ended up being trapped inside the small uncomfortable area. Unable to do anything except wait and hope that somebody finds them.

But despite everything; despite the situation that the two were in. Yang couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Garnet looked up at her with a confused look.

"What's so funny?"

"I always dreamed of having you in between my legs one day." She smirked "I just wished that the setting was much more...comfortable."

She glanced down, and was awarded to the sight of a scarlet red Garnet matching his cloak.

"YANG!" Garnet exclaimed in shock, unable to believe what his girlfriend had just said. The two of them were in a serious situation and yet she was making cracks like this?!

Feeling emboldened from her little boyfriend's reaction. Yang's cat like grin grew wider as she slowly move her leg closer to Garnet "Aw, what's wrong? Are you saying you don't like your current position?"

"I-It's not about me liking it o-or not…" Garnet stuttered, trying very hard to ignore the soft firmness of the blonde's leg "B-But…"

"Hoh? So you admit you DO like it?!" Yang grinned widely, wrapping her other leg around Garnet's head. Pulling the boy closer to her, making sure he was securely snug in between her.

She stifled a slight moan as she felt Garnet muffled into her, flailing about wildly. "Hey now, relax; you're gonna make things harder for yourself." She giggled

Whether or not Garnet heard her, was unknown to both teens. As the crimsonette in question had his mind racing a mile a minute. Trying to comprehend what was happening at the moment. Between the softness of Yang's legs, the heat Garnet could feel coming from the blonde's 'core'. And the alluring 'scent' he was smelling. It was enough to send the poor teen's brain into overload.

"Y-Yang…" He whispered, his mouth feeling suddenly dry.

"You know. . ." Yang looked down at Garnet, a seductive look on her face "If we're gonna be down here for a while. I can at least our time here a bit more. . .enjoyable."

Garnet watch with wonder as he saw Yang moved her her hand in front of him. His eyes bulged when he saw hook one of her nails against the cloth of her shorts. "Y-Yang?! What are you-?!"

Yang smirked as she started to tug, a soft tearing sound could be heard as her sharp nails tore through the fabric slowly. Garnet's face turning bright red as he caught a glimpse of pink behind the hole.

Yang giggled "Garnet," She teased, hooking her finger against her panties. Just as she was about to pull them to the side. . .

" _Hey! Garnet! Yang! Is that you guys down there?!"_

As if being snapped out of a spell, both then looked up to see Velvet peering down into the hole with a frantic look of concerned.

Yang blinked "Is that...Velvet?!" She muttered in shock

"Velvet! Is that you?!" Garnet called out "We're down here! We're stuck!"

" _Oh Thank God, I finally found you! Guys, over here, come quick. I've found them!"_

As they saw Velvet rush off to get help. Garnet and Yang looked at one another stunned, then the two shared a small laugh. Yang playfully tapped Garnet on the nose with a blinked. While the teen in question simply blushed deeply.

-X-

"Good thing Velvet spotted you guys when we all got separated by those Grimms. Otherwise, we would've never have found you." Coco said as she walked side by side with Garnet.

After Velvet had found the two trapped teens. It didn't take long before Team CFVY and the remaining Team RWBY arrived and assisted in getting the couple out of the pit they were stuck in.

Garnet was slumped over completely exhausted "Thanks…" he uttered gratefully

"Sooo," Coco pulled down her shades "Care to explain what went on down there while you two we're 'stuck' down there?"

Garnet went rigid "W-What?!"

"Velvet said she found you guys in a rather _interesting_ position while stuck there." A teasing smirk found itself on Coco's lips "I see you were rather busy while we were searching for you. I hope we didn't interrupt anything."

"N-Nothing happened!" Garnet exclaimed to the amused huntress "I'm serious, we didn't do anything!"

"Mhm..." A slender brow was raised "You were apparently in between Yang's legs and _nothing_ happened? Bullshit."

Memories of what occurred in the hole started replaying in Garnet's head. Causing the boy to unconsciously light up. Something Coco eagerly spotted.

"Aha! So something DID happen down there! Spill it, Rose!"

Garnet's face took on the look of a ripe tomato "Nothing happened!" he shouted before running off, activating his semblance.

"Don't you run from me young man! I demand answers!" Coco shouted with a grin, chasing after the young team leader.

Meanwhile with Yang and Blake, the latter who caught bits of the conversation thanks to her hearing. Sent a suspicious glance towards her teammate. "What did you do Yang?"

Yang brought a hand to her chest "Why Blake," She said dramatically "I'm shocked that you would think that I had done something while the two of us were trapped and- I'm not fooling you am I?" Yang questioned, though she had a grin on her face.

Blake gave her a deadpanned gaze as she folded her arms "What do you think?"

"Fine, fine." Yang waved her hand. "If you want me to be honest, me and Garnet didn't do anything while we were stuck." She had her hand behind her back as she walked ahead of the faunus. She clicked her tongue "Though I suppose…"

She looked back at Blake "If we _hadn't_ been interrupted by Velvet. Garnet would've gotten a 'taste' of what to expect in the future." She ignored the look of shock on the black-haired girl's face "Aaah, but I guess there's always next time."

With that Yang walked off starting after her flustered boyfriend. Leaving the stunned girl behind. Weiss walked to up to Blake with a neutral unamused expression on her face. The white haired teen didn't say anything, but held her hand up to Blake. 20 Liens was promptly placed in it.

The heiress smirked "Told you." She said and then walked off.

Blake let out a sigh.

This would be the last time this team ever does a mission like this for a while.

End

 **And done, I feel good about this little piece. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I tried to make it as funny as possible. Tell me what you think in the reviews. I can't wait to read what you guys think about it.**

 **As usual, thank you so much for reading this. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Review on this and tell me what you think. Also be sure to check out my other works, and give them your support. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time.**_ **^_^**


End file.
